Rotting Frost Giant
| faction = Combat | location = Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel }} Rotting Frost Giant is a single level 82 undead frost giant only found in the Rampart of Skulls in Icecrown Citadel if the weekly quest is . Attacks and abilities * ** * Strategies The Rotting Flesh Giant patrols around the ramparts. If you get the quest for the week, clear everything between the Elevator to Lady Deathwhisper and your faction's respective airship, as well as the group of mobs immediately after the Frost Wyrm and wait for the boss to come around. Tank the boss up against the wall, and have the melee collapse right behind him. The rest of the raid should spread out as much as possible. The stomp ability will also knock people away; tanking against the wall prevents movement of the boss. (The melee behind him have to fend for themselves.) Every 15 seconds, the Rotting Frost Giant will infect a random player with Death Plague. After 15 seconds, Death Plague will deal 8000 nature damage to all players within 8 yards and infect them with Death Plague, granting the initial host a buff that makes him immune to Death Plague for 35 seconds. If there are no valid targets for Death Plague to jump to, the afflicted player dies. When a player gets Death Plague, he or she should move to another player to ensure that Death plague will spread. If the only targets in range have the recently infected debuff, the disease will dissipate. Infecting as few players as possible is beneficial, as it ensures that there will always be valid targets for Death Plague. It is worth noting that the Death Plague can not be taken off by any means, other then falling off, and also kills the player through any form of invincibility (Divine Shield, Ice Block, etc...). The plague also might have a tendency to persist after battle in some glitchy occasions, slowly picking off the raid until everyone has zoned out. One general strategy for dealing with the Death Plague is for the ranged dps and healers stand in a circle around the Rotting Flesh Giant (or in a semi-circle from him if tanked against a wall). This way when one person gets affected by the plague, they can just move to the person to their left and pass it off. When the next person gets it, they too can move to the left, rotating around the circle. While this does work initially, the boss will continually send out plagues, causing some issues depending on where in the circle it is. A second strategy is to separate in to small groups (2-3) spaced far enough apart to avoid spreading the plague further. With this, the the number of people hit by the first jump are limited, and a second jump is avoided. The size of the groups limits how much raid healing must be done. Objective of * * Rewards Reputation (Ashen Verdict): 250 Patch changes * Videos 10 player Normal encounter External links Category:Ice giants Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs